Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 5 (pre-wollsson)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 5 was a cycle before wollsson. it was pretty popping honestly! Episodes 'Episode 1' The girls arrived in an unspecified location in Hawaii where they immediately show off their runway walks. When Nora is at the end, she has a panic attack and runs off the catwalk, Thea also struggles with being nervious. Amy wins the challenge and recieves 100 extra frames that she shares with Nora and Thea. They later arrive at a hotel where they'll be staying. Everyone picks beds, and then they all go to bed. Thea is nervous after her performance at the challenge and struggles sleeping. The next day Adora mocks Simone's appearance, and Simone confronts her, and when the argument gets heated Simone judges Adora's parenting skills. At panel Adora recieves first call-out, while Rebecca and Adriana land in the bottom two. In the end Rebecca stays. *'First call-out:' Adora Frye *'Bottom two:' Adriana Easton & Rebecca Sempers *'Eliminated:' Adriana Easton 'Episode 2' The girls return home from panel and literally nothing interesting happens. The next day the girls have a quiz about NTM shows around the world. Alexandra wins the challenge, and thanks to Adora's first call-out they share the prize, which is a set of various Covergirl products. At panel Jessica recieves first call-out for her dramatic photo, while Holly and Alexandra find themselves in the bottom two. In the end Alexandra is eliminated for not showing any interest in the show in her photo. *'First call-out:' Jessica Quick *'Bottom two:' Alexandra Easton & Holly Ray *'Eliminated:' Alexandra Easton 'Episode 3' The girls have a photoshoot, and later head to a spa to relax. When they return home, they can't get in because whoever was responsible for the keys had lost them. Adora and Simone argue, while Rebecca gets a call from Tyra saying they are going to panel. At panel Holly recieves first call-out, while Adora and Amy land in the bottom two. In the end Amy is eliminated for disappointing. *'First call-out:' Holly Ray *'Bottom two:' Adora Frye & Amy Harvard *'Eliminated:' Amy Harvard 'Episode 4' Jessica is upset over Amy leaving and gets angry at Paige when she takes Amy's bed. When Paige leaves the room, Jessica takes Paige's bed which angers Paige's bed. The girls are asked to put on summery clothing, and then head to a photoshoot with their own styling. Afterwards they head to panel, where the girls are judged on their outifts. Paige wins the challenge and instantly recieves first call-out, and she then gets to choose two girls who will get called one spot higher than originally planned. Paige picks Holly and Nora, and when Nora lands in the bottom three along with Adora and Thea, they are forced to leave. *'First call-out:' Paige Ngo *'Bottom three:' Adora Frye, Thea Palmer & Nora Tran *'Eliminated:' Adora Frye & Thea Palmer 'Episode 5' The six remaining girls are told they'll be heading to Egypt, and they quickly pack their bags and leave. When they arrive in their new home in beautiful Egypt they quickly pick rooms. Rebecca enjoys a swim in the pool, while Holly makes a salad. At panel Simone earns first call-out, while Jessica and Paige land in the bottom two. in the end, Paige is eliminated. *'First call-out:' Simone Whitte *'Bottom two:' Jessica Quick & Paige Ngo *'Eliminated:' Paige Ngo 'Episode 6' The girls have fun at home. Holly reveales that despite what the others think, she's not friends with Jessica. At panel Nora's photo is ranked first, while Holly and Jessica land in the bottom two. Jessica is eliminated for her inconsitency. *'First call-out:' Nora Tran *'Bottom two:' Holly Ray & Jessica Quick *'Eliminated:' Jessica Quick 'Episode 7' The top 4 has a Covergirl photoshoot. Simone recieves first call-out, while Holly, Nora and Rebecca land in the bottom three. Nora is saved, eliminating Holly and Rebecca. *'First call-out:' Simone Whitte *'Bottom three:' Holly Ray, Nora Tran & Rebecca Sempers *'Eliminated:' Holly Ray & Rebecca Sempers Nora and Simone celebrate being in the top two and later head to the final runway show. In the end Simone is crowned the winner. *'Runner-up:' Nora Tran *'Sims Next Top Model:' Simone Whitte Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant won the reward challenge and was eliminated. : The contestant was immune at panel. : The contestant was granted immunity at panel by another contestant. 'Contestant progress' 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Modelling high fashion gowns outdoors *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Embodying negative model stereotypes *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Modelling hats in front of a waterfall *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Personal style in pairs *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Ancient Egyptian inspired beauty shoot *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Explorers in the Sphinx *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' CoverGirl Cosmetics ad campaigns